In conventional vehicle screen wiping systems, the drive motor gives rise to a substantial amount of audible noise at each reversal of direction during the wiping movement. In this connection, in the current state of the art, it is known to control the motion of a screen wiper arm in back-and-forth motion so as to sweep over a glass of the vehicle, such as the windshield. However, during the change of direction of the oscillation, also referred to as wiper reversal, a loud noise is generated, due in particular to the fact that mechanical clearances become reversed, and due also to the fact that the regime in which the motor is operating changes from a nominal speed in a first direction to a nominal speed in another direction. Noise is then generated due to the various accelerations involved.
As the general level of comfort in vehicles is improved, reversal noise in the screen wiper apparatus, occurring at the same time as various other noises, is no longer drowned by those other noises, since these have themselves been reduced.